This invention relates of methods of and apparatus of manufacturing bags, more particularly a pinch closure bag with a tab for opening it, and a method of and apparatus for manufacturing bags with the tabs.
The invention relates especially to the manufacture of gusseted multiwall pinch bottom ("PBOM") bags with an easy-open tab feature, involving an improvement on bags of the type shown in copending coassigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 406,213 of Richard W. Jacobs, filed Aug. 9, 1982, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,752 Nov. 6, 1984, having a tab in a pinch closure at one end of the bag adapted to be grasped and pulled to open the bag, and to a method of and apparatus for manufacturing the bags with the tabs.